1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for linearizing a power amplifier (“PA”). In particular, the present invention relates to techniques for linearizing a power amplifier with a bandwidth exceeding 100 MHz.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a great need for linearized, broadband power amplifiers. In this context, the term “broadband” refers to an RF signal bandwidth that is greater than 100 MHz. Conventional techniques in the prior art are inadequate or uneconomical for linearizing a power amplifier over such a broadband. For example, the digital pre-distortion (DPD) circuitry that is required for such linearization must operate at a sampling rate exceeding 5 times the RF signal bandwidth. This and other many technical challenges (e.g., power constraints) and practical constraints (e.g., reasonable system cost), DPD are unsuitable for linearization of broadband signals.